


The King

by prythian



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hell, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Season/Series 04, Torture, i don't know what this is, very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prythian/pseuds/prythian
Summary: The King sits on his obsidian throne, raised in the middle of nowhere but everywhere.





	The King

**Author's Note:**

> In which I decide to crossover Lucifer and Supernatural but didn't really, it just sort of happened.
> 
> I have no idea what's going on, just that it's set after season 4 of Lucifer and probably like season something of Supernatural - during 11 maybe, because fuck timelines and canon events which lead up to this.

He sits on an obsidian throne raised high in the stifling heat. Fingers - _claws_ \- clad in jewels tap against the rock, onyx - _red, an endless pit of flames_ \- eyes scanning the landscape below. Demons skulk in the shadows, hissing as they pass by doors to those unfortunate souls. Screams bounce off walls, echoing into the deep and beyond. Other monsters prowl, eyes flashing as they wind their way through a maze of brimstone and ash.

 

The King raises feathery - _leather and bone_ \- wings and freefalls from his perch, falling into the depths of the unknown. He passes through countless levels and rings, each getting more dark and morbid than the last. An infinite amount of time passes until he flares his wings out, coming to a sudden stop. Below him lays the Pit, creatures as old as time attempting to claw their way up and out. He chuckles - _cackles, canines gleaming and dripping with poison_ \- as he flies lower, getting a glimpse of what lies below.

 

It should scare him, terrify him, make him want to flee for his life, but he stays and hovers, observing as these hideous - _beautiful, hungry, powerful_ \- beasts howl in fury. He tucks his wings in by his side and again he's falling, snarling - _laughing in glee_ \- as the monsters attempt to follow. It's not too far, and he snaps his wings, jolting at the movement.

 

The Cage stands alone, lightning and thunder rumbling violently as an Archangel's wrath is thrust upon in the small space.

 

He flies closer and smiles - _smirks_ \- at the sight of his brother.

 

Michael glares at him, and he throws himself at the bars. The Cage does not yield, as it has not since the beginning.

 

"Brother," The King greets warmly.

 

"Samael," Michael growls, "let me out."

 

"Let me think about that.. How do you take no for an answer?"

 

Michael lets out a howl of outrage. "If only your human could see you now."

 

Lightning cracks down and fire leaps high, the air thrumming with energy and heat as he barely grounds out, "Do not. Mention. Her. Or I swear it will be the last thing you do."

 

"I intend on it," Michael murmurs, eyes glinting. "Father wouldn't be too happy."

 

He snorts. "Father left the building long ago, I doubt He would care."

 

"We shall see," Michael says, before disappearing into the darkness of The Cage.

 

He huffs and with a snap, he's back on the throne, a crown of silver and gemstones - _thorns, blood dripping into his eyes_ \- wrapping around his head. He leans forward, growling - _purring_ \- as anguished cries reach his ears. He reaches deeper, lips curling in distaste - _satisfaction_ \- as he watches a demon carve out a wretched human's heart. It's still beating, and the demon lifts it to its mouth and curls out its forked tongue to taste. The blood is rich and thick, and the demon howls with laughter as the human begs forgiveness.

 

He pulls back, eyes glowing with light - _red, red, red, it's a cavern of blood and bones and fire and if you look closely you can see into the cursed_ \- and power.

 

He's beautiful and polished, not a hair - _scar, so many, too many, they are rivers and you're drowning_ \- out of place, and the King sits on his throne of obsidian in the land - _prison_ \- of the damned, with a heart of gold - _stone_ \- and blood that rolls red - _black and oily, it oozes over your skin and stains your hands_ -.

 

_And far, far away, somewhere that's millennia behind but in the moment, a woman with hair that’s touched by the sun cries herself to sleep, holding her monkey close. Somewhere, an author finishes up His story and wonders where He did wrong. Two brothers, side by side, laughing in the belly of a beast as the Devil sits on his throne and waits for his redeemer._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Will gladly do a prequel or sequel if enough people ask. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS. I know none of this makes no sense to canon in both shows but I said fuck it. Let's just pretend that Lucifer in Supernatural ain't the real thing yes


End file.
